


part of this world

by starrymomo



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: DREAM!ing Secret Santa '18, Living Together AU, M/M, domestic AU, minato and kasuka LOVE EACH OTHER, this happens some years after graduating from the school, warm boys being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: kasuka was kicked out for some hours by minato. whatever the bubbly brunette had in mind... kasuka wasn't sure he wanted to know.





	part of this world

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Christmas, and Happy ate New Year, Nick! I'm sorry I have been SO late with your gift, but the flu and working at an awful place kept me from doing my best with your gift 😭 But! I hope you like this KasuMina fic~ Tried to make as domestic as I could!
> 
> Hooe the best for you!

It was cold outside, and late. It reminded him of old times, of when he stupidly went to the wrong place and yet… and yet, everyone searched for him endlessly until they found him. And when they did so, they showed him a whole new world of lights and colors.

What he thought he had lost, had been recovered suddenly.

He kept thinking of that day. For him, Christmas had always been something abhorrent and useless, full of people he didn't belong with. The "World Beyond" he thought he never could get close too.

But that day… he felt more than ever, closer to that "other world".

He yawned. He had gone out because Minato urged him to do some late grocery shopping. What was that guy even thinking? The first Christmas they spent living together, and he kicks him out to the streets to do chores? They could've gone together, or done it sooner and not when it was nearly midnight. 

Kasuka frowned. Even though he had spent so much time together with Minato, even though they had met so long ago… He still didn't understand him most of the time.

Before even knowing, he was on the front door of the apartment building they were living in. He opened the door, and went directly for the elevator. He had no strength to walk up to the 5th floor after all the walking he did to get whatever the hell Minato had wanted. 

Though… frowining, he started to think about it. Minato had been cryptic all day, and then he kicked Kasuka out to buy God knows what with half an hour to midnight. Kasuka frowned even more, and had a bad feeling.

Minato was doing something, probably stupid. He just hoped he would not set the apartment on fire or something like that, he thought, while getting out of the elevator and walking up to his… no, their apartment door.

He took his keys and put them on the lock, but… did he REALLY want to see whatever crazy plan had Minato done? He wasn't sure. He was just hoping it wasn't something dangerous, nor embarrassing.

Readying himself for whatever was to come, he opened the door.

"I'm home…", he said, tired and with a faint tone of "please tell me you didn't do anything weird.

But the moment he arrived at the living room an incredibly strong light blinded him.

"Gyaaah!? Why am I having a war flashback!? Minato, put that out before you blind me!", screamed Kasuka, trying to cover his eyes from whatever the source of light was.

"Sorry, sorry! I tried to make the tree pretty, but I think I put too many lights…", said Minato, with his signature cheerful tone.

"Then just shut them off, jeez!", retorted Kasuka.

Finally, after that, Minato did so and Kasuka opened his eyes to find… a big ass christmas tree, with more lights than he saw on the streets attached to it, and with at least 20 presents under it.

"Minato… is this why…", he started. He didn't want to finish off. He knew his tone was his usual 'Why are you so damn annoying' one, and although he WAS annoyed by all that, he also felt warm and happy thinking Minato did that for him.

"Well… today we couldn't go to the light up show! Without Senri and Shinya, we wouldn't be able to have our own light up show! So I asked them via LINE if they had any ideas~", explained the brunette, a happy smile on his face.

"And they told you to put as much lights on one tree in a small encased place to recreate how blinded I was when fkrst seeing the lights that day?", asked Kasuka, with a total sarcastic and annoyed tone. The tree was beautiful, the idea nice, but was it necessary to BLIND him?

"Aaaah~ That was my fault~ I wanted to make it super pretty and cool and nice as the real light show, and got a bit motivated...", answered Minato, with a soft voice and that stupid smile Kasuka loved so much.

Silence.

Kasuka and Minato looked at each other. Kasuka's stare was nearly suffocating, and Minato's happy expression became a worried one rapidly.

Still silence. Minato held his breath, and started to talk.

"Kasuka? I'm sorry if it was too much, I--"

"No. Thank… thank you Minato. For… for everything and, uh, merry… christmas?", said Kasuka, cutting Minato mid sentence, and extending his hand, which held a box.

The brunette looked at the green haired boy. No, man. It had been a long time since they weren't boys. But still, in that moment, it wasn't the Kasuka he saw everyday come home. In that moment, the Kasuka from the past, who was scared of the "Other World", who found all those celebrations stupid and materialistic. He saw that Kasuka, thanking him. And he himself felt he had gone back in time, when they met at school, when they participated in those dream festivals.

Minato smiled, and then jumped on Kasuka.

"Ka~su~kaaaa~ I looooooooove you!", exclaimed the cheerful boy, hugging Kasuka as if it was the last time they would see each other.

"What is with this sudden show of affection!?", retorted Kasuka, thrown off from his thoughts, and nearly from his feet.

"Hmmm… I don't know~ But I feel like giving Kasuka looooooooots of hugs!", answered cheerfully Minato, not letting go.

Kasuka smiled, and hugged Minato back. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, basking in eachother's warmth and smell and love. Minato softly caressed Kasuka's hair, making him drowsy and tired. 

He sighed contendly.

"Why don't we watch some shows, and then go to sleep?", asked Minato softly.

Kasuka just hummed, approving of the idea of just staying cuddle together watching dumb shows on tv. He would probably fall asleep, but it didn't sound bad either.

And like this, they sat in their futon, which had been a prize from some lottery thing Minato did, watching TV shows until Kasuka, lulled by the humming of Minato and the caresses he mininstrated to his hair, fell soundly asleep, content and softly smiling. 

Minato chuckled at the sight. He didn't know if Kasuka finally believed he pertained to that "Other World" he talked about so much, but he was sure Kasuka was a part of it.

But Minato's attention suddenly shifted to the small present box. Kasuka was so tired, he didn't even give it to him and just fell asleep. Though Minato didn't blame him, he felt he could've waited to give him the box.

Minato wondered if Kasuka would get angry if he just…

No. He would not. And if he did, it was his fault, thought Minato.

Carefully taking it in his hands and opening it, a gasp came from his mouth. 

He felt Kasuka move, and closed his mouth inmediatly, but the other didn't wake up. Minato sighed, and the looked at what contained the box.

Maybe Kasuka would get angry at Minato for opening it, but in that moment, he knew Kasuka finally felt a part of this world.


End file.
